So Confusing
by Ricka Kiba
Summary: Is love normal, is it fun, or just confusing, .How do you know you’re in love? Is it this thump in you’re hart every time you think about this person cues if that is it I’m currently in love!
1. Default Chapter

I OWN YUGIOH MAHHHHAHAAAHH!!!! . (Layers pop up everywhere trying to us ME) Just kidding! Seriously I'm kidding. Oh by the way this is for Akkil , the friend who put the idea for Fan Ficts in my brain . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life is so confusing some times .How can I a sprit despised by most. Be in love or do you call it love? I DO NOT have very much experience in the mater. Not saying I'm a virgin or any thing I got that over with about 4,005 years a go! How could you be 5,000 and still be a virgin. Though you could all me naive in love! Is love normal, is it fun, or just con fusing, .How do you know you're in love is it this thump in you're hart every time you think about this person cues if that is it I'm currently in love. But how do I. Know, who do I talk to, Ra? Gosh I'm such a baka. HE is such a baka! I am confused baka! Why do I love him How can I love him men are suppose to merry love like kiss you know all that sappy stuff to women. Men aren't supposed to marry men or fall in love with ach other. Are they? This makes me so confused and angry! I need to get out for a walk I open the dour to go out side when a blast of could air hits me. Dam I keep on for getting its so cold in Japan especially in winter! Guess I'm used to Egypt. Warm whether in winter hot no boiling in summer. Oh man you should have seen me when it first snowed I was so scared of this little cold white things I nearly peed in my pants! Do you know whet water turns in to of course you do Ice. Well Ice and underwear don't mach expressly on could snowy days. Talk about frostbite! Is one of those experiences you don't want to repeat, or talk about! I think about this experience and the pain I got from it. As I get on my black bots and jacket. Waiting conveniently in front of the door half berried in snow. Brrrrrrr its so chilly I can see the fog from my breath in front of me, this is so a hot chocolate kind of day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi you people this is my fict, can you guess how I righting about. If you'd like to guess who it is and hou I'm paring him up with .REVIW ME! Tell me who you think it is and explain why you think it is he! I will pick the best well written answer and email you the next chap a week before any body ells or fan fiction net gets it! So be sure to tell me you're email address in you're review. If you review at all (pouts (; -_-:) in other story got 2 reviews)! ERRRRRRR oh by the way I will answer all you're reviews. P.S, GIVE ME REVIWS and a new laptop! (Just kidding) about the laptop. 


	2. Bakura's Pov

I do not own Yugioh I'm righting this for my own selfish pleasure, bla bla bla . MAHAHAHAHHA did you guess who he was, well did you, cause it issssss dududududu HA I'm not going to tell you you'll haft to read the story! YAOI warning! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "OH shit It's him" I think, as I duck for cover .Him why him! The last person I want to see .To day my feelings for him are so confused! I fear he will find out how I feel about him, so I hid my feelings. But now look at me I hide my face out of fear . I guess He who lives in fear will never be free. Guess I am not free I'm CAGED . I wonder what that pharaoh would think of me if he saw me crouched beneath this bush. He would probably think ...Ummm...I DO NO KNOW, THE PHAROS IS COMPLACATED! Enough about the pharaoh though, he is nothing compared to HIM! I see him walk by the bush covered in snow that I am hiding in .I love every thing about him. The way he walks white the swing of curved slim hips, he walks like he owes the world. His eyes as purple as the most beautiful rare flower! And his name MALIK ,it rolls of you're tong with elegance . Unlike mine Bakura hard edged no beauty . How could Malik like me my personality is plain boring, and I'm albino! It's obvious really that I'm albino , really how many people have white skin and hair !I don't dress with class ether . Plain t-shirts and jeans for me! "Whoo that was close" I say as he walks around the corner! That it no more hiding my feelings I will talk to him to night! But before that I need a verrrrryyy cold shower ! I get up and start home. This are confusing new feelings for me. You may not believe it but I'm virgin .Yah yah yah I know I'm 5,000 . So What I deserve to keep my innocence ac lest that is what I thought I wanted? Till I meant HIM Malik . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time to answer reviews, and today to help me is Kiba (because he is left out of this story!) Kiba: HEYYYY I HEARD THEAT!!!! Ricka: Watt?? I said nothing Kiba: ERRRRRRR Ricka: You should be horned you're left out of the story! Seee being left out of Yaoi fict means you is not gay! Kiba: I'm gay! I mean I am not (blush) *#_#*! Ricka: Be quiet gay boy! Cuse it is time to answer reviews! (Now for our 1st review By Akkei !  
Akkeil: Great so far! It's Marik! I knew it! Muhahahahaha...he's my favorite!! Vincent: I thought I was your favorite! Akkeil: Of course! You are my most favorite!(gives Vincent a hug) Vincent: Aw...I'm loved! Akkeil: Of course you are! Ayame: I thought I was your favorite! Shigure: No, I'm her favorite!! Eclipse: You pathetic humans have it all wrong, I'm her favorite!! Akkeil:@_@ To many bishounens! Um... your all my favorites! All 345 of you!( I like to many people)@_@ Can't wait for the next chapter! Bye! Ricka: HEYYYYY I Know You!!!! That is Cheating I told you It was Marik!! Kiba: Some people some people Thy alllllllway cheat! This makes me depressed my best friend cheats and spoils it! Kiba: You always say you're depressed ! Ricka: (HAHAAH)VERY FUNNY SETO _ .I would love to fight with Seto more but time to get to the next review!  
  
Hi ya, Sry this took so long but I forgot you asked me to check out your stuff, I forget a lot of things -_-;. Anyway I read this one over and its a good start though there are some problems. First off you really, really need to use a spell checker and if not then get someone to read it over. Also make your chapters longer; you'll hook your readers in better. Ricka: Thank you for reviewing my fict Buuuttt! My spellchecker dos NOT work and I have like 4th Grade spelling! Kiba:I have 12th grade spelling ability Ricka: SHUT UP! Next time I will get some body to check my spelling for me. This chap was longer too! Ricka: Next review from Sakura30 Sakura30: ahahahaha! Bakura in love! ^0^ Bakura:it's NOT ME! Yami: don't try to hid it! YOU'RE GAY! Bakura:NO! Ryou: T-T Sakura30:anyway good and funny chapter we don't usually read YAOI fics (please warn in future) Ryou: and run a spell check pretty please Sakura30: RYOU! that was not nice, it was a good story Ryou: I said pretty please ^_^0  
  
Ricka: Again with the spell check ! Thanks for reviewing any way!  
  
Yuki KIKI (hers4u2c@yahoo.ca) Anonymous Cute! I can just imagine where poor Marik (Malik's yami... am I right?) got frostbite! o.O As for the pairing...is it (crosses fingers as it is my fav couple)...Bakura? Possibly...maybe...perhaps...unlikely...yea -_- (hey, a girl can still dream!) Anyhow, real cute, can't wait to see the rest ^^ Ricka: YESSSS you got it right WITH OUT CHEATING !( Casts evil glare at Akkeil!) This is a Malik's yami ,yami Bakura paring! The next two chapters will be emailed to you ahead of time !!WE GOT A WINNER!!!!!! Your dream is my dream! Ill email you!! A week after this fict is updated!!! 


End file.
